While Crying
by jenbachand
Summary: And when one solitary tear rolled down her cheek, she understood why William had still cared for humans. This was my Challenge 1 entry for the LJ comm trueblood las challenge to make your least favorite character likable. Brief mention of Lorena/Bill.


**TITLE:** While Crying  
**PAIRING:** mention of Bill/Lorena  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**SPOILERS:** Through season 3.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**SUMMARY:** A softer side of Lorena.  
**NOTES:** This was my Challenge 1 entry for the LJ comm trueblood_las. The challenge was to make your least favorite character likable.

* * *

Every night when the sun set, Lorena woke with the same overwhelming sadness at the loss of her love; more than a decade later her heart still ached. William had been the first man that hadn't tried to do her harm when he knocked on her door. It was the reason she had turned him. He had been different.

He had loved.

Just not her.

The Great Depression had certainly made hunting easier, Lorena mused, as she walked out on the balcony of her newly acquired habitat. No one missed a drifter that went missing. Most families that had held onto their homes didn't mind one less mouth to feed. It was nearly a buffet these days.

William had accused her of being a monster. She was only what she had been made to be. Her Maker taught her to take what she needed. That she was better than those she fed off. They were nothing but animals with which to slake all of her hungers.

Until she had met William she'd believed her Maker to be all knowing. William had clung to his humanity no matter how harshly she had tried to break him of that bad habit.

As a human, Lorena had been promised to a man many years her senior when she had been barely a woman, and rather than live with a husband who would show her little regard, she fled into the night. Only, what had lurked in the forest outside her village was worse than the ill favor of an unloving husband.

She shook herself out of the morose thoughts of her turning. She was what she was.

Immortal.

Strong.

Beautiful.

With a wonderful sense of fashion, impeccable manners and a lovely Southern accent acquired during her travels. Lorena had charmed her way along the west coast of the United States. When she'd tired of feeding off the easily procured, there were always those of some affluence she could charm or glamour into expanding her wardrobe and bank accounts before she finished them off. She dressed for the evening in one of the newest designer outfits she had acquired and headed out to a dinner party at one of the local vampire's homes.

She'd heard through the grapevine that William was working for the Queen of Louisiana as a procurer. He'd probably been finding the most pathetic specimens he could come across that wouldn't be missed by their families. He had an affinity for sad cabaret girls and lonely young soldiers.

"Miss Krasiki," a gentle voice startled her out of thoughts. The King of California was a dashing older gentleman. He'd probably been in his fifties when he was turned.

"Your Highness," Lorena replied and gave a deep curtsey. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The king wasn't a small man, as so many older vampires were, but she was a tall woman and she was wearing high heels, so she was at eye level staring into deep green orbs. He was red haired and smooth shaven.

"You will join me in a waltz won't you?" he asked as the orchestra started up.

"Of course sir." He was a fine dancer as well as a dashing figure.

"We're going to be supporting the American humans when they join the war," he stated without missing a beat.

"I thought they were staying out of it." Most humans had talk of war on their lips, but from what she'd gathered, they had no desire to send their young men off to fight. The King twirled her around along with a flourish in the song they were dancing to.

"I fear it's only a matter of time. I'm sure you've heard rumor of the Germans using Werewolves to intimidate or exterminate the supernatural beings that won't join the cause. There is an influx of Old World vampires and other creatures making their way across the Atlantic to escape being forced into servitude to a madman or their final death. I wouldn't be surprised by an attack on the US by the end of the year." They stopped dancing to clap politely when the song finished.

He escorted her off the dance floor and towards his table. Members of his staff had chairs pulled out and seated Lorena and the King at his table.

"I understand your child has left you to make his own way, and you are currently unattached to any particular kingdom. We are recruiting for the war effort." Lorena was still somewhat lost. She'd not heard of vampires getting involved in any human war. Her face must have shown her confusion. "We're looking for nurses and morgue attendants, perhaps the occasional healing bit of blood for the not too grievously injured. We had a small force during the last Great War in France. We are looking to expand the services we offer in order to ensure our interests."

"And my services would be required for?" Lorena asked.

"Late night nurse in a burn ward. An angel of death, so to speak," he raised his eyebrows when he noticed her interest. "Humans so rarely survive burns and from what our sources have been passing on, burns will be an all too common occurrence. You could feed on them without the marks being obvious. And honestly you'd be doing them a favor by ending their suffering."

Lorena's eyebrows knitted. She wasn't kind to humans.

"It's more than a request Miss Krasiki," he gave her a pointed look and rose to go speak with someone else.

That evening's conversation months ago was how Lorena found herself dressed in an ugly and ill-fitting uniform, listening to a badly burned soldier speak of his love in between his moans of pain. And when one solitary tear rolled down her cheek, she understood why William had still cared for humans.

They felt.

They loved.

She looked into his eyes and offered to end his pain and when he nodded, she did so while crying.


End file.
